1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a visual inspection apparatus wherein articles to be inspected are conveyed before an inspector and specifically to such a visual inspection apparatus wherein the articles to be inspected are displayed before an inspector and revolved at an independently controlled rate of revolution separately controlled from the rate of linear movement.
2. Prior Art
Inspection apparatus for displaying generally cylindrical objects have been devised and found useful to provide for the inspection of beverage bottles to determine whether they have been properly cleaned, whether they have been properly filled, whether unwanted debris is enclosed in them, whether the contents are of desired clarity and color and free of visual contamination. In such devices, a conveyor means passes before the eyes of the inspector, usually with a light opposite the inspector which light shines through the objects to be inspected as they are conveyed across the line of sight of the inspector. The movement of the items to be inspected (usually bottles) may be controlled as to the rate at which the bottles move before the inspector. Frequently, not only are the items to be inspected caused to move linearly, but they are caused to rotate. The rate of linear movement and the rate of rotational movement is usually such that a particular inspector may find each of the movements too rapid and may become unable to properly inspect the bottles or their contents without slowing down both the linear and the rotational movement which movements are dependent upon each other. In slowing down both the linear and the rotational rate of movement of bottles, the productivity of the inspector is drastically reduced. On the other hand, when the rate of movement is speeded up, the rate of inspection is increased but the efficiency of the inspection may be drastically reduced due to the capacity of the inspector. Thus the rate of inspection must necessarily be sacrificed to efficiency of inspection.